


There's no boundaries when I'm with you

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Supernatural Encounters [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angels, Devils, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: When the goofy leader of angels meet the strict leader of devils.





	There's no boundaries when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It's the finale of the entire universe of angels and devils!  
> Minsung received a lot of love but, seungjin and changlix... ;w;  
> Finally we have woochan! Happy family!
> 
> (Once again, The Boyz Jacob cameo alert)

It's not usual for Chan to leave his work. But Jacob insisted that he needs to take a goddamn rest after so many years. Since angry Jacob can be scary, Chan decided that he should listen to Jacob for once.

But Chan was really bored - angels didn't really need much sleep, and he already had a good 5 hours sleep already - and Jeongin was already currently being babied by Changlix. 

_I wonder what Jisung is doing._

It's been a month since Jisung got together with Minho, and he had only visited twice, because - Jisung's words - Minho was  _really_ clingy.

Chan wished to visit Jisung, but he wasn't sure if angels were allowed in Hell.

"Chan," Jacob called, "The messenger spirits got the mail wrong. This letter is for Lee Minho, not our Choi Minho-nim."

Just in time.

"I'll take that." Chan said, "And go for a walk or something."

"Just you like," Jacob dismissed, "Just make sure to deliver it!"

"Yeah," Chan replied.

* * *

Chan flew to the place where devils lived, running into his werewolf friends in the process.

"Where are you going?" Jinyoung asked him.

"To return this to the devil," Chan held up the package.

"Is that so?" Jaebum replied, "Honestly, there's nothing to worry about but...their leader is kinda strict."

"If you said there's nothing to worry then it's fine," Chan dismissed, "I'll be fine."

"Still, be careful!" Youngjae reminded once again.

As Chan arrived, he was greeted by a crimeson-haired demon.

"You are?" He asked.

"Head Angel. The messenger spirits sent the wrong mail." Chan replied.

"Is it?" The demon shrugged and let him through, "I think you might want to see Jisung anyways. Go in."

"Wow, thanks!" Chan thanked him cheerfully, and the devil simply gave him a little grin as response.

He looked around, and saw another demon of similar height with the redhair.

"You," The blonde devil glared at him, "What're you doing here?"

"Um-"

"Come with me."

"Uh, so..." Chan spoke, "Are you the leader that my friend mentioned about?"

"I don't know what friend are you talking about, but yes indeed, I'm the leader." The Devil King replied. "Now, are you Bang Chan, the Head Angel?"

"Yes, King."

"...I suppose you don't know my name." The King sighed. "My name is Kim Woojin.Just call me Woojin."

"Oh, okay."

"So tell me. Why are you here?"

"This," Chan took out the package, "Is for Lee Minho. The messenger spirits got it wrong because we have a Choi Minho."

"Oh," Woojin cocked his eyebrow, "I see. I will bring it - "

"Please," Chan dipped his head, "Bring me to him. I - I want to see Sungie as well."

Woojin sighed.

"We don't allow visitors, but since Jisung was once your kind...I will make an allowance for you."

* * *

"Channie hyung!" Jisung jumped for Chan's hug, "I miss you so much!"

"Me too, sweetie," Chan smiled, "Did Minho treat you well?"

"Oh, uh - yeah. A bit - a bit too well..." Jisung stuttered, but Chan didn't miss his blush. 

"Awww, you two are so cute together~"

"Eek! No! Don't tease me!" Jisung screeched.

"Oh? Is our Jisungie shy?" Minho appeared out of nowhere, hugged Jisung from his back and rubbed his ears, "Cute."

"Minho! Channie hyung's here!" Jisung pouted.

"No shit, baby."

"Anyways-" Chan cleared his throat - as much as the cuteness radiated from the couple, he needed to have his job done, "Minho, this is for you."

"Oh?" Minho blinked at the package, "Who on earth...?"

"Dunno." Chan shurgged, "Check it for yourself."

"Of course." Minho replied. "Hey, visit time's over. I can sense Woojin hyung outside."

"Oh..." Jisung pouted, giving Chan a hug one last time, "Hyung, I'll promise I'll write letters to you-"

"Don't worry, baby, I will let you visit them." Minho said, pinching Jisung cheeks and earning whines from the half-angel.

"Ah, you two are really cute," Chan cooed, "Unlike our cheesy couple. See you again, Sungie!"

"Hmm. Bye-bye, Channie hyung!" Jisung said.

* * *

"That's a happy reunion." Woojin commented.

"Yeah..." Chan smiled, "I haven't spend much time with Jisung when he was still with us...but I love him very much as a friend."

"Is that so?" Woojin tilted his head, "Angels have really good relationship with one another, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Chan replied delightedly, "Although we still have different positions, we treat each other as a whole big family."

"That's great," Woojin said, "I wish we could be like that too."

"You guys aren't like that?" Chan asked.

"Hmm. Not really. We have different classes, and only those within the same class are more friendly with one another."

"You must be lonely then."

"Well, sometimes. I was in the same class as Minho, Seungmin and Hyunjin before I became the leader, so we still talk with one another casually...but aside from Minho, the other two are obviously aware of our differences." Woojin explained, "Ah, sorry, I am ranting."

"I can be your friend." Chan said.

"Huh?"

"I said - I can be your friend." Chan repeated, with a bright smile on his face, "I am also a leader, and I am not your kind, so I don't care about boundaries in devils' world."

Woojin stared at him in astonishment.

"You're impossible," Woojin sighed, but also smiled, "Well, if you don't mind then, let's be friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
